The invention relates to a cutting blade for a hand-guided trimmer comprising a drive motor. The cutting blade comprises a disk-shaped base member with cutting teeth arranged about its circumference, wherein each cutting tooth comprise a tooth face edge leading in the drive direction and extending approximately radially and further comprise a tooth back edge extending in the circumferential direction. The tooth face edge and the tooth back edge are ground alternatingly from the first face or the second face of the cutting blade so that a cutting edge is formed, respectively, wherein the tooth face edge and the tooth back edge define a common cutting tip that is leading in the drive direction.
Such a cutting blade, referred to also as grass blade, is disclosed in EP 1 219 371 A2. The cutting blade has about its circumference a plurality of cutting teeth wherein each individual cutting tooth has a tooth face edge that is leading in the drive direction and an adjoining tooth back edge extending in the circumferential direction. The tooth face edge and the tooth back edge taper in a wedge shape toward each other and define a cutting lip that is leading in the drive direction. The tooth face edge and the tooth back edge of the sequentially arranged teeth are alternatingly ground from the first face or the second face of the cutting blade.
Such cutting blades are used in trimmers for cutting grass, brush or young trees and shrub.
The tooth face edges that are leading in the drive direction are positioned outside of the center plane of the cutting blade wherein the cutting teeth are alternatingly displaced to the first face or the second face of the cutting blade. In this way, the first set of cutting teeth form with their tooth face edges on the first face of the cutting blade a first cutting circle and the neighboring second set of cutting teeth form with their tooth face edges a second cutting circle on the second face of the cutting blade.
When working with such cutting blades there is the risk that loose material, small stones or the like are engaged by the tooth face edges on the first or the second faces and are thrown off. Moreover, it may happen that, when cutting with the tooth face edges arranged at the top face of the cutting blade, the tooth face edges of the bottom face penetrate into the ground and therefore will cause soil, dust and the like to be swirled up. On the one hand, this leads to a corresponding reaction at the trimmer that must be compensated by the operator and, on the other hand, this causes significant visual impairment because of the swirled-up soil, dust or the like.